


options

by dolcemorte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Or not, Raihan has a way with words, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: of rivals and not so secret relationships.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	options

Rivalry and love somehow blended seamlessly somewhere down the line, but who was examining it that hard, anyways? Raihan couldn't be happier dating the Champion of Galar. Leon and Raihan had eventually agreed to keep their relationship on the down low at first. The two of them figured they were usually busy enough, plus the constant attention could get a little tiresome, especially if they added a public relationship to the mix. Of course, they both knew that wasn't going to work for too long. Leon was the Champion and Raihan was an attention-whore of _Dynamax_ proportions, and in the age of social media and all the Rotom phones hanging around, Between the two of them, it was about as practical as pissing in the wind. Not when Leon left Raihan's looking wetter than the Dragon trainer's Goodra with sweat.

They both tried dressing differently for their meetings, to not draw anymore unnecessary attention to themselves. It wasn't too difficult for Raihan, just throwing on a different hoodie and some shades. Leon brought up asking Piers for fashion advice, but quickly Raihan nixed that idea. He couldn't handle _two_ guys in tight pants and chokers running around Galar. He'd rather not say that to Piers' face, though. He gets called a tosser by the irritable musician enough.

The two had started to spend any spare time they had together. Leon was nervous at first, a stark difference from the usual confidence he exuded when they battled. It was honestly rather cute the way he would slap his cheeks to psyche himself up before asking him out. The man he idolized and lit a burning, passionate fire in him was reduced to this. Because of _him_. Raihan would flash his fangs in a grin, cross his arms and act smug, but on the inside his stomach would clench. His face would heat up and he would try his best not to show it. He still had some pride to keep. 

As much as the two had struggled to keep their relationship secret, all their heated battles, longing looks across the stadium... At this point people were just keeping it quiet for their sake. Raihan would caught Nessa giving him coy looks whenever she'd see him staring at Leon for a little longer than appropriate. Gordie would muffle a snicker and Milo would give him a thumbs-up. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Leon _himself._

__

__

\--

"I think we should go public."

"Really? You bring that up now?" Raihan scowls, cock in hand, lazily stroking it. Leon was on the bed in-front of him, hat askew and tight shirt pushed up. Both had lost their pants before they even got in the bedroom, barely contained fumbling that had almost knocked over a lamp or two on the way. 

"Can't this wait, mate?"

Leon looks away nervously, absentmindedly tug on his long, purple locks. He fiddles with the brim of his cap, rucking up his hair as he does. His golden eyes narrowed in thought, cheeks lightly flushed with arousal. Suddenly he props himself up on the pillow and looks Raihan straight in the eyes.

"I've been weighing our options recently and..."

Raihan lifts a brow, rolling a condom on as Leon begins to prep himself. He's not sure why Leon would bring this up now, and while they both had raging erections, but Leon's mind tended to work in mysterious ways. He talked like they were planning a simple battle or something. Too bad his dick was leeching all the blood from his brain at the moment. The two had barely managed to get their clothes off as they'd tumbled into the bedroom and now this.

Leon rolls his eyes and works two lubed fingers into his ass, hissing and throwing his head back. He takes the hint and notes to bring it up again _after_ they were finished. He starters spreading and scissoring himself in tandem as Raihan finishes with the condom. Panting lightly, he settles himself into the bed and musters a cocky grin. 

"Right then. C'mon." Leon grunts, spreading his legs more to let Raihan settle between them. The talking could definitely wait.

"Bossy champ," Raihan scoffs, giving his erection a few pumps before moving to sit between the waiting Champion's legs.

Leon pulls his fingers out and Raihan quickly replaces them with his cock, sliding in smoothly. He settles for a moment, letting the Champion adjust to his length in him, beginning to move when the Leon impatiently wiggles his ass. Huffing in amusement, Raihan pulls back and starts thrusting in earnest, leaning down to bite the junction of his rival's neck. Leon wraps his arms around the Dragon trainer's torso, nails digging into his sides as Raihan growls.

Leon pulls Raihan into a bruising kiss, nipping at his lips. Raihan's hips meeting Leon's ass with loud slaps, drawing grunts from him as he bites down on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood when the other man suddenly tightens around him like a vise. It makes him stagger, causing his rival to pick up the pace and start impaling himself on Raihan's cock. Heat was starting to build in Leon, causing him to pull taunt like a piano wire as the pressure mounts.

Leon arches, muscular form thrown back in ecstasy. It was pretty enough a sight to make the Dragon Leader considering snapping a picture or two. Too bad he wasn't going to last much longer himself, big hands gripping Leon's waist tightly.

"Shit, Leon!" Raihan groans as he bottoms out, hips stuttering as he drops his head on Leon's shoulder. Leon cums soon after, chest splattered with hot ropes of cum as he untangles himself from under Raihan. His shirt was too stained to go unnoticed now, but maybe Raihan would be nice enough to let him borrow his jacket.

"So it was good?" Leon pants, warm release leaking from between his legs onto the sheets.

"You have to ask, mate?" Raihan grins, fangs gleaming in the low light.

"So you're ready..." Leon trails off, rolling over and lifting a purple brow. He pushes his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and shoot, what he hopes is, a _Champion_ grin.

"Bloody hell, **Opal** knows you've been slobbin' on my knob!"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe opal is the biggest shipper of us all.


End file.
